


We'll be alright

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Homin - Freeform, M/M, No Drama, University AU, fuckboy Changmin, kind of fluff, look no one cried, slight homophoby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: “That’s Jung Yunho. I think he is two years older than us. Pretty and dumb, quite easy from what I’ve heard,” Minho makes a noise of disgust, but Kyuhyun just shrugs."





	We'll be alright

Changmin knows very well how he likes his girls. Long-haired, pale, with slightly chubby cheeks, perky tits and long, slim legs. He likes them soft and sweet, but not clingy. Relationships just aren’t for him.  
He also knows what he likes in guys, although he doesn’t indulge often, and the guy he’s been staring at for the past ten minutes is exactly his type. And more than that. Kyuhyun finally notices that he isn’t exactly listening to his story, and follows his line of sight.  
“That’s Jung Yunho. I think he is two years older than us. Pretty and dumb, quite easy from what I’ve heard,” Minho makes a noise of disgust, but Kyuhyun just shrugs, unapologetic. It’s not the worst he’s said. He calls it ‘brutal honesty’, but even Changmin knows it means being a dick. He isn’t one to judge, though, since he can be almost as bad at times.  
Yunho doesn’t look easy, but Changmin isn’t well-versed in what’s considered easy in men. They usually don’t wear shorts that barely cover their asses or crop tops showing their underboob. In his head, he can already hear his sisters ranting about slut-shaming and telling him that women can wear whatever they want. Which they can, he appreciates it a lot, but it still makes him think they are easy. But he would be a very sad man without easy girls.  
Yunho is really, really cute, he could be wearing a habit, and Changmin would still be interested.  
“Are you going to hit that?” Kyuhyun asks, and Changmin just grunts. The older man gives him thumbs up and takes Minho by the arm. The youngest man is trying to say something, probably trying to preach about treating people like objects, but Kyuhyun is stronger than he looks, so he easily drags him away.  
Changmin is quite confident, but it’s still a relief that Yunho is slightly shorter than him. He prefers it this way. The older man is engrossed in a book, so he doesn’t look up even when Changmin stops right next to him.  
“Hi, um, hey. You are Yunho, right?” he asks, stuttering just a little bit. The other man finally looks up, and his face is even prettier up-close. There is a cute mole above his upper lip, and Changmin already knows they are off to a great start.  
“Do I know you?”  
“No, I asked my friend about you.”  
“Why?” Yunho seems genuinely confused, like he can’t imagine anyone being interested in him.  
“I saw you, and I thought that you look, uh, that you are very handsome,” he is acting, that’s what he always does when he hits on someone. Later, he shows his true colors and his lovers flee, scared away by his snarky personality. That’s fine with him, no strings attached.  
“Thank you..?”  
“Changmin!”  
“Thank you, Changmin.”  
If he has to be honest, he expected the other man to ask _him_ out, but it doesn’t happen. Yunho stares at him with a small, polite smile. He sighs inwardly, but soldiers on. Yunho’s thick thighs and arms are definitely worth it.  
“Would you like to get coffee with me?”  
Yunho doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Changmin braces himself for rejection. It doesn’t happen often, but it happened before. Instead, he gets another warm smile.  
“Sure. I’ll give you my number, call me.”  
Kyuhyun said that Yunho is easy but, even though he is nice, there is something about the older man that makes Changmin think there is more to him, than just a pretty face. He takes the number and texts Yunho in the evening, instead of calling him, because he simply doesn’t like to talk on the phone. They agree to meet for lunch the next day, and for some reason Changmin is slightly nervous. The clothes he chooses are more official than casual, but he feels more confident when he is dressed to the T. Yunho either doesn’t feel the same, or is more relaxed, because he shows up in black skinny jeans and a pastel blue sweater. It’s a good look but next to him, Changmin looks even more overdressed. Especially since the burger place they chose isn’t fancy at all, just a regular student spot with decent and rather cheap food. He would feel silly, but he can see Yunho’s appreciative glances, and that’s the most important thing.  
Yunho tries to order a salad, and Changmin just glares at him until the older man admits that he puts on weight easily. Changmin can see that Yunho is thick, but it’s the right kind of thickness, so he orders two cheeseburgers with bacon and fries, instead of a silly salad. They can work out together later. He would actually pay to see the older man work out, it has to be quite a sight.  
Yunho is bright and bubbly. He is studying to be a teacher, and he is full of ideals. He would get along with Minho, but Kyuhyun would probably hate him – one charismatic friend is more than enough. And usually Changmin would agree with that, he prefers the smart, sarcastic people, but he just can’t stop staring at Yunho, when the other man animatedly talks about his plans. He is talkative, but also good drawing Changmin into a conversation. Suddenly, he realizes that they spent over two hours talking, and he still hasn’t finished his fries. He loves food. In fact, he loves food more than he loves sex, so he shoves the remaining, cold fries into his mouth, quite amazed by how entertaining his new fling is.  
They go for drinks, and after that Changmin invites Yunho over. The older man readily agrees, and thirty minutes later Changmin has him pinned to the bed, rutting between his spread legs. It’s even better than he hoped, and afterwards he needs quite some time to gather his wits, while Yunho laughs charmingly, only slightly out of breath.  
Kyuhyun was, at least partially, right. Yunho is easy, and Changmin has never been happier about it.  
“I’ve never fucked anyone like that. He’s got so much stamina and skill that we fucked for hours last weekend, we didn’t even go out,” Changmin brags, and Kyuhyun makes some approving, lewd noises. Minho sighs from his spot, but doesn’t say anything. Sometimes Changmin wonders why the younger man even wants to hang out with them, they are so different.  
Kyuhyun gives them way too many details about his weekend hook-up, so Changmin rolls his eyes and shares a knowing look with Minho. They are going to need much more beer, if they have to listen to the whole story. Thankfully, their friend notices a pretty girl near the bar and abandons them for a while. When he comes back, there are two girls clinging to him, and Changmin really doesn’t understand it. Kyuhyun might be his best friend, but – objectively speaking, he isn’t that handsome.  
“This is Hyerim and Jiyeon,” he introduces the girls who giggle, probably trying to appear cute. “Changmin, would you like to accompany us to a hotel?” He doesn’t even try with Minho, because Minho doesn’t have sex.  
Threesomes or foursomes aren’t anything new for them. They never really touch one another, but they shared girls before, not always drunk. Usually, Changmin wouldn’t mind, but he looks at the soft, sexy girls and doesn’t really feel any arousal. So he shrugs and says, “I’m still tired after the weekend, so I’ll pass.”  
“Your loss,” Kyuhyun singsongs and whisks the giggling girls away.  
Changmin doesn’t like the look Minho is giving him, so he quickly starts talking about one of the classes that he finds extremely annoying. 

Changmin is studying business, because one day he is going to be the owner of a company, and he will be rich. It’s not as boring as he thought it would be, but being rich remains his biggest incentive. His family supports him, but they don’t encourage him to pursue other things. They always tell him to focus on his studies, and they might be right, but when he looks at Yunho… he wants things.  
They’ve been hooking up for over two months now, way longer than Changmin’s flings usually last, and he can see that the older man is incredibly hardworking and dedicated, but he still finds the time to go to the dance lessons at least twice a week. He loves to dance, but he doesn’t want to be a professional dancer, so it should be pointless. Changmin is sure that his dad would see it this way. But Yunho doesn’t care about his dancing being profitable, it brings him happiness, and that’s reason enough to keep doing it. Changmin is a little envious, he doesn’t remember the last time he felt completely free to do what he wants for the simple pleasure of it. Even when he is out with the boys he still feels the weight of their expectations. Or rather, Kyuhyun’s expectations, because Minho seems to accept everyone as they are. Changmin doesn’t blame his older friend, he was they one to choose to act a certain way when they were younger, until it became a part of him that everyone expects to see. So when Yunho tells him about free guitar classes at their university, he hesitates only for a second. His family doesn’t have to know, it’s going to be fine.  
It’s as fun as he expected it to be, even though his fingers hurt at first. It’s the most fun he’s had outside the bedroom in a while. It doesn’t hurt that Yunho looks _proud_ when he picks him up after lessons.  
“So are you dating Yunho?” Minho asks one day, and Changmin chokes on his ramen.  
“Dating? Yunho? Of course not!” he denies it vehemently, but the damage has been done. Kyunhyun sends him a sharp, calculating look.  
“But you spend so much time with him? I thought you were boyfriends,” Minho continues questioning him, and Changmin wishes he would shut up.  
“Nah man, sex is good, he is funny and sweet, and very supportive, but you know I don’t date.” Neither Kyuhyun nor Minho look entirely convinced, but he probably knows better.  
It still bothers him few days later, when he is spending time with Yunho. They are both naked, and Changmin can’t tear his eyes away from Yunho’s smooth, tanned skin. He bites one of his thick thighs because they are his weakness. And because he can, Yunho doesn’t mind love bites every now and then, especially in places no one else can see.  
“Are we a couple?” he finally asks, unable to look the older man in the eye.  
“Do you want to be a couple?”  
Changmin wants to say no. He wants to say that it’s just casual sex, but instead, he mumbles, “I’ve never been in a relationship before.”  
“We don’t have to label anything,” Yunho shrugs, unbothered by Changmin’s reluctance.

It takes him almost half a year to finally accept the fact that they are dating. Yunho keeps a toothbrush and spare clothes in his apartment, and sometimes they hold hands when they go for a walk. Which is… silly, nothing to be excited about, except Changmin has never done it before, so his heart skips a beat every time their fingers brush. But the most important thing is that he hasn’t fucked anyone else in months. More than that, he didn’t want to do it, no matter how pushy and persistent Kyuhyun was, bringing him girls every time they go out.  
So maybe Changmin is capable of being in a relationship, so what.  
His family is surprised, but happy, when he introduces Yunho to them. His mom would prefer him to date a girl, but it’s not as important as his happiness. His sisters tease them somewhat mercilessly, but Yunho takes it in stride, and both of them end up slightly in love with his boyfriend.  
“So when am I going to meet your family?” Changmin asks on the way to his flat, no longer ashamed of becoming _that_ person, all settled down.  
“You can meet my sister, if you want. But I don’t talk to my parents anymore.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They think that I’m sick because I’m gay, so they said that I’m allowed to come home only if I find a wife,” Yunho tries to sound casual, but his body language betrays him.  
Changmin has to stop walking to take it all in. There is still a lot they don’t know about each other, but he can’t believe that they’ve never discussed it before. He can’t imagine anyone not loving Yunho, it’s ridiculous. His boyfriend is the most lovable person he’s ever met. Changmin himself is a testament to that.  
“But my younger sister is okay with that,” the older man adds, as if it makes anything better. “And I always have Siwon and Heechul.”  
“And me,” Changmin says possessively. He doesn’t mind Heechul, although the other man can be too much to handle, but Siwon… Siwon is too handsome and rich, and perfect for Changmin to like him. He doesn’t like feeling inadequate, and something also tells him that Yunho and Siwon had a thing when they were younger. He doesn’t know for sure, since his boyfriend doesn’t talk about it, but he stays cautious.  
In the following days he thinks a lot about Yunho’s family, wondering if anything could be done. His boyfriend always talks about the importance of family, so it’s really heartbreaking that his own doesn’t support him. But Changmin knows that he isn’t someone who would make Yunho’s parents change their mind. With his sharp tongue and snarky remarks, he isn’t exactly the person you want to introduce to your family.  
He is so focused on Yunho’s problem, that Kyuhyun’s betrayal blindsides him completely. ‘Betrayal’ is a strong word, but that’s how he feels when his friend tells him with a smile, “I talked with Yunho. We discussed your past.”  
“What?”  
“You know, how you pretended to be nice and went after him because he is dumb. And easy.”  
“What the fuck, Kyuhyun?!”  
“What? Don’t you think he should know about it?” Kyuhyun is trying to look innocent, but Changmin just punches him in the face, before storming off with Minho behind him.  
“Hyung… he is jealous,” Minho tries to explain. “That’s why he did it. I’m not saying it’s right, but he is jealous of your relationship with Yunho. He thinks that you abandoned him.”  
“It’s not my fault that he isn’t ready to grow up,” Changmin spits out. He knows that Minho is right, but it doesn’t make his actions hurt any less. Yunho might be a very understanding man, but even Changmin wouldn’t want to be with his old self. They are supposed to meet in the evening, and he anxiously waits for Yunho to cancel. It doesn’t happen. Of course it doesn’t, his boyfriend wouldn’t break up with him over the phone. Changmin wonders if he should buy flowers, but that’s not something he would ever do, so he just buys chocolate. If Yunho kicks him out, then at least he will have chocolate to cheer him up.  
Yunho lets him with a smile and then proceeds to prepare ramen. With his cooking skills, he might be trying to poison Changmin. After few minutes of his boyfriend chatting about his classes, he can’t take it anymore.  
“I know Kyuhyun talked with you. You can yell at me, if you want.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because he probably made it sound like I’m using you.”  
Yunho turns off the stove and finally turns to look at him. He doesn’t seem sad, so at least that’s good. “If you think that I didn’t know you were a fuckboy, then you really must think I’m stupid. _Everyone_ knew you fucked around a lot. I did too. And I thought, cool, nothing wrong with some casual sex. So we both had certain assumptions, before we really got to know each other. Are you using me?”  
“No.”  
“And have you fucked anyone else after we got together?”  
“No!”  
“Then we are cool. I also think I might have burned ramen.”  
Changmin’s confusion must show on his face, because Yunho kisses him sweetly and tells him not to worry. It’s not at all what he expected, but he knows that the older man isn’t malicious enough to trick him into believing that everything is fine, and then screw him over. Relationships are supposed to be difficult, but he is not going to complain about his boyfriend being too good for him.  
He knows he has to talk with Kyuhyun, but even though Yunho didn’t break up with him, Changmin is still angry. His friend hoped Yunho would do it, and that’s more than enough to keep him angry for at least two more weeks. Hopefully, Kyuhyun will use this time to think about what he’s done.


End file.
